Stormy weather
by Ebil Chameleon
Summary: There were three things I had learned about Axel. First, don't move Axel's stuff. Second, Axel always slept on the left side of the bed. And third, Axel always had to have sex during a thunderstorm...no matter what. For AkuRoku day! Some Zemyx. Lemon.


**Some nice smut for AkuRoku day! Yay! **

_**Disclaimer:**_** My dad bought me KH2 Final Mix + this morning. It'll be shipped here to the good ol' US of A in a few days. Be it a gift for AkuRoku day? Who knows, but I'm not complaining. I want to play chain of memories!**

**Dedicated to my dear Rach.**** She asked for smut, well she's going to fall out of her chair. She'd never expect anything like this from me. But I'm as much of a perv as she is.**

**This is written in Roxas' POV.**

**Please enjoy!**

--

After spending a good amount of time with your lover, you think you know it all.

You know what they like to eat. (Tomatoes and peaches, oddly enough.) You pick up on their habits ("Will you please not leave your dirty socks on the coffee table? Thanks.") and you start to learn their limits (he'll make-out with you before he eats (on the kitchen counter where the food is to be prepared) but only if you promise to do the dishes.) You know when to leave them alone and when to give them a hug and cuddle. You know when you've gone too far and when you haven't tried hard enough.

It takes time to learn about your partner, but the more you learn, the better your relationship can advance.

I've learned many things about my boyfriend Axel. Like how he likes to take cat naps all day, how after he gets stressed from work he tends to get a case of insomnia (in which he uses me in order to fall asleep faster), how he has a strange fixation with felines, and how whenever he has a slice of cake, no matter where is he, he is always determined to make sure some of the frosting will eventually end up matted in Demyx's hair.

But over the past year and a half that we've been together, I've come to understand that there were three things about Axel that were necessary to abide to.

The first thing was to never move something out of place. If Axel sets something somewhere, don't move it.

For example; a few months back Axel was on the couch next to me when he suddenly stood up, set his empty cup down on the coaster on the side table and walked off to the bathroom. Demyx had picked the glass up so he could wash the dishes, thinking that Axel was finished with it. When the red-head reappeared, he looked at the place where is cup previously sat, noticed it was missing, and then promptly snapped. It went like this:

"Where's my cup?" he asked me. Zexion looked up from his book from where he sat on the loveseat after hearing Axel's tone of voice.

"Demyx took it," I said with a shrug, continuing to flip through channels on the TV. I never did notice the odd dark look on his face.

Axel stalked off towards the kitchen and in only a matter of a few seconds did Zexion and I hear the sounds of Demyx's greeting, Axel holler, Demyx's very girly screech, the sudden sound of the water stopping, only to hear it again faintly again as if it were shooting out of a hose. Then there was a barrage of Demyx's yells as he ran from the kitchen and into the living room, now terribly wet. Zexion looked from me to him, his one visible eye wide.

The three of us sat in silence before Axel emerged, cup full of soda in hand. He sat on the couch next to me once more and acted like nothing happened. Demyx left to change, muttering to himself angrily and Zexion refused to stop glaring at Axel the rest of the night.

The second thing I had learned about my dear love was that Axel slept on the left side of the bed. No arguments. I don't have an example. I'd rather not recall that night. All I can say is take my word for it. Please.

The last thing I learned about Axel was this;

Whenever there was a thunderstorm, we had sex.

I never understood it at first either. It just happened that after the first time we had sex during a storm (mind you, that was some very nice sex) Axel made sure that we would do it during every storm if the opportunity provided itself. At first it was fine. Being ushered away from whatever I was doing for a fling of heated pleasure was nice. Or not being able to sleep and enduring a long night of hot love making didn't bother me (until the next day that is.)

Then after a while I noticed that Axel had to have it during every storm. The fact that he pulled me out of work, ten minutes after I got off my shift just to shove me in a cramped closet to screw me proved it. Yes, it was storming, a bad one too, and you could feel the building shake with each rumble of thunder. It was mind blowing, don't get me wrong, but I had gotten in a mess of trouble with my boss. Not very pleasant, but after thinking about it, definitely worth it.

I had asked him about it. Why he was so focused on having sex during thunderstorms. He laughed and shook his head.

"Don't you get it Roxie?" he asked. I simply looked at him blankly. "What, you can't tell me you don't feel it? Doesn't it feel just that small bit better when it's dark, the rain is pounding, the thunder booming, lighting flaring? It's like a power surge and it gives you that extra drive, that hunger for something. You've felt it right?"

In fact, yes I have felt it. I noticed that during those times Axel seemed to be more dominate (yes he's dominate to begin with but it's just…so much more) and I feel myself turn into a puddle instead of just a blob. I feel the extra force, the intense electrified surges, as though the lightning outside was coursing through his touches. It felt so amazing.

It was all just too good to be true, to hot to describe.

It always felt better than that time that we did it up against the wall that was next to Demyx's room. Axel wanted to get back at the blond and his blue-haired lover for the night before. Man did he make me scream that night. And he looked all too satisfied the next morning when he noticed the disgruntled looks on the other couple's face.

"A-Axel,"

Thunder boomed deafeningly outside, lighting streaking across the pitch black sky.

Said man continued to rain burning kisses over my chest and stomach, his hand inching down lower to caress me. I felt him stroke my length harshly before setting in a rhythm, causing me to writhe beneath him. I felt his lips twitch upwards against my stomach as I let out a breathily moan. His free hand moved down to caress my thigh before resting on my hip to keep me steady.

My lungs burned as I tried to intake air. My head spun with pure pleasure. This never did get old.

The sound of shuffling filled my ears and the weight above me shifted as Axel moved to his bedside table, opening the top drawer and extracting some lube. Another onslaught of rain beat at the window and the thunder growled louder, shaking the earth and the structures on it. I knew the smirk on Axel's face grew at that point.

Axel took the time to shift our position grabbing my hips and laying back against the headboard with me now straddling his lap. He unscrewed the top expertly at the same time suckling on my neck. He got the top open, but my mind was too clouded to register anything at this point. That is until I felt the first slick finger enter me. I gasped sharply, my head flinging back, my back arching into his chest. Axel kissed me then, fully on the lips, tongue easily slipping into my mouth to distract me. It worked and after a bit he added another finger, then another.

I found myself thrusting down into him, moaning at the feel. More thunder roared.

I felt his fingers leave me and I slumped into him slightly, my hands gripping his shoulders tightly. I panted heavily and loved the way his breathing was labored as well. I smiled a bit and leaned down to start kissing and nipping at his neck, earning a moan. I bit down hard and was rewarded with another loud, throaty moan and a dark purple spot that branded him as my own.

I felt hands push on my hips, pushing me downwards. I sank down over his erection, burying my face in his neck, trying to control my breathing. Axel held me tighter to him, kissing any spot he could reach. I groaned with pain but knew it would pass soon enough. Finally he was fully in me and we both just sat there motionless for a moment.

That was when the lightning flashed, illuminating our bodies. If this moment were a movie, I could assure you that the whole picture would be black and white, dark grey and light grey. Everything except for our eyes. The acidic chartreuse and the electric cerulean met and it was a connection that could never be broken. All emotions we felt played out in our eyes and I felt my heart lurch from his intense gaze.

And then he _moved._

I intook a sharp breath at the feeling of his thrust, then immediately moaned. He was slow at first, gentle as always. That's how Axel was. Gentle at the beginning so I could get used to it. Then he would build up, allowing us to move together towards a huge climax.

"God Axel," I panted, my arms slung right around his neck, holding him to me trying to get closer, closer. I needed him. I loved him. I wanted him. I cherished him.

"R-Roxie," he hissed through gritted teeth. His hands on my hip were clenching and I could feel the bruises already beginning. In time I began to meet his thrust, a silent plea for him to move faster, push harder. He got my message and did as I asked.

We seemed to melt into each other, living and feeding off each other's passion. Out lips met once again, tongues lashing out in a battle where we both already knew the winner. When he hit that certain spot within me I cried out along with a rumble of thunder and he continued to hit there again and again, hard fast, hot, wet. My mind was on the verge of exploding, my heart pumping so loudly in my ears I was sure it would burst.

I was sent over the edge, crying out as I came. Axel didn't take long after me and I slumped forward, resting heavily onto him. He rested his head against mine, both of us panting hard. Axel rolled me over to my side and turned onto his side, pulling the sheets over our bodies. I instinctively curled up into his chest, my breathing finally beginning to return back to normal.

"I love you," he breathed.

I kissed him lightly, "I love you too,"

I fell asleep to the feeling of his hands running through my hair and the sounds of the storm fading off in the distance.

--

I refused to get up off the couch for anything other than to go to the bathroom the next morning.

Axel brought me a steaming cup of tea and sat down next to me, coffee in his hands. A door opened down the hall and a half naked Demyx appeared, running a hand through his hair as he yawned. He walked over to the loveseat and curled up into a ball next to his boyfriend.

We all contented ourselves with watching the news that morning when the weather came on.

"_Quite a storm we had last night folks, but don't think it's over,"_ the weather man announced. I perked up at his words. _"Yes, we've been following a disturbance now. It appears that this tropical storm is on its way into developing into a typhoon. You can expect that to bring some pretty nasty weather. It seems that we'll be having wet weather and some pretty heavy storms all next week," _

I groaned at those words, earning stares from the other couple. Beside me I already knew Axel was smirking widely.

--

**So did you like it? I hope so. **

**Rach, you have to go read Kristen's latest story. Oh my god. **

**Anyways, happy AkuRoku day to you all! **


End file.
